


Learned Behavior

by romanee



Series: Filthy [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha!Jeremy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, Gunplay, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PUBG AU, omega!Gavin, trans!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Jeremy didn’t like it when others could smell Gavin’s heat, but he knew Gavin was thriving off the attention from him.





	Learned Behavior

Jeremy didn’t like it when others could smell Gavin's heat, but he knew Gavin was thriving off the attention from him. 

“Do you think Fredo is having a fun time with Michael and Ryan?” 

Jeremy glanced over at his mate and swallowed, Gavin was plastered to his side gently rubbing his nose against Jeremy’s scent glands, eyes closed and purring softly acting without a care in the world 'cause he knew Jeremy wouldn’t let anything happen to him. A quick look around the plane and he could see a few others eyeing Gavin up but as soon as they saw Jeremy’s arm protectively warped around Gavin’s waist and Jeremy staring them down, they averted their eyes. 

_Good._  Jeremy thought, glaring at them while pulling Gavin a little bit closer to himself despite the seats doing their damnedest to keep them apart. “Worry about yourself, Gav..." He gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, "but I’m sure Michael and Ry are taking good care of him.”

 

* * *

There were plenty of things Jeremy expected from Gavin when he was on his heat. Things would be a bit different considering they were running for their lives and killing anyone who got in their way, but Gavin was the same; Gavin's heat was the same. 

But when he turned around after searching the bottom floor for loot and headed upstairs where Gavin was waiting, every word or strategic plan he had on his tongue disappeared. Mouth going dry and cock throbbing – if they were at home, he's sure Alfredo or Michael would've teased him at how fast Gavin's heat always seemed to affect him – at the sight of his mate perched up in front of the window with his sniper rifle aimed at the forest across from them. Of course, this wasn’t what had Jeremy frozen to the ground, opening and closing his mouth like a guy who's never seen his mate finger fucking himself. 

No. That would be what simple wet dreams were made of.   

What blessed his eyes was Gavin not using his hands to opening himself up, but the pistol Jeremy had given him when they first landed and were scrambling for cover. 

He'd feel guilty if they all weren't mates, but he couldn’t help but think of was Alfredo rolling his hips on the barrel of his gun every time Gavin flicked his wrist and pushed the pistol's barrel deeper into himself – all because of the damn incident with Ryan and Alfredo getting separated from him and Michael that sent them all fucking each other during matches and spending their omega's heats out in the open. Gavin wasn’t vanilla by any means, but he wasn’t this out there when they were away from home; that role had always been Alfredo, easing them all into more adventure public sex. 

Yet, here Gavin was, pulling a god damn page out of Alfredo's fuck agenda. Sniper rifle and all. 

A whine had him dragging his eyes away from the gun in Gavin's hole and he looked up, staring wide-eyed at Gavin, who was looking over his shoulder eyes half-lidded and panting like he'd run a marathon. 

Gavin batted his eyelashes and Jeremy wasn’t sure if he imagined it or not, but he could've sworn he heard his name and that’s all he needed before he started working himself out of his pants and swatting Gavin's hand away. Taking the gun and rolling it around a few times he slipped it out of Gavin and pressed the head of his cock against Gavin's hole. 

They both gasped and Gavin wasted no time pressing back on his cock and Jeremy's hand flew up to Gavin's hips, keeping him steady and setting the pace himself. Grinding his cock head on Gavin's hole, but instead of pushing into him, he let his cock slide between Gavin's ass cheeks and moving Gavin's hips in a circular motion for him. 

"Jer- _I,_ _ohhh_ _, please!"_ Gavin's hands reached back behind himself, fingertips trying their hardest to play with the head of Jeremy's cock and the breathy whines mixed with Gavin's scent seeping from him made Jeremy twitch. 

"Okay, okay, okay... hold on." He muttered, pulling back and shivering when he saw his cock coated in Gavin's slick. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth as he pressed his thumb against Gavin's hole, watching it slip into his mate and admired how Gavin's muscles clenched around the welcomed intrusion. 

"Jeremy -" 

A shot rang out and they both jumped, looking up and out the window. Jeremy scrambled for this gun over his shoulder while Gavin pulled his rifle closer and looked down the scope. 

"See anything Gav?" 

"Hm, no one near us... fighting each other." He trailed off and Jeremy peeked down at him and saw him lining up a shot. 

_I_ _nteresting._

A glance lower and Jeremy shivered, taking a step forward so he was cock was between Gavin's open thighs. And Gavin didn’t say a word, simply closed his legs some and pushed himself up and taking a few shots. 

"Got 'em?" 

"Hm." 

He gave a small thrust and Gavin threw him a dirty look. 

"Don’t want your cock between my legs, Love. Want you  _in_  me."

Gavin went back to look out and Jeremy pouted, pulling his gun off over his shoulder and let it fall to the ground and draped himself over Gavin's back, lazily thrust between his legs anyway. 

"Taking incentive... unlike you." He kissed down Gavin's back causing Gavin to squirm but didn’t stop him from taking shots. 

"My have taken some advice from Fredo..." 

Jeremy bit his ear, "Oh?" 

Gavin reloaded the gun, "Yeah... I. I want you to fuck me while I take care of these guys." 

He said it with such a straight face, but his skin flushed and he pushed back against Jeremy. 

"So, I'd really appreciate it. If you stopped fucking my thighs and actually put you cock and knot to good use." Gavin looked back at him now, and they stared at one another; Jeremy pushed forward and captured Gavin's lips with his teeth, biting them before pushing away and spreading Gavin's cheeks and pressed his cock head against Gavin's hole properly now and pushed in till his knot bumped Gavin's stretched skin. 

Gavin's head dropped and his clenched around Jeremy, both of them moaning – Jeremy's mixed with a deep growl, but Jeremy didn't give either of them time to get used to the feeling of each other. 

Their bodies rocked together as Jeremy slammed into Gavin, but mindful of him with a gun in his hands. The last thing they need is stray bullets flying around the room while they knot. 

With that in mind, Jeremy kept Gavin still while fucking into him, pushing his knot into Gavin enough to see his hole stretch wider around it, but not enough for it to slip inside his mate. 

Jeremy swallowed his growls down biting his own bottom lip, transfixed with his cock disappearing and reappearing from inside Gavin.  

"Jeremy,  _Jer_ , please, touch, touch,  _touch_ _me_! Need to come!" His voice was high pitched and desperate his body shaking and his face pressed against rifle looking back at him. 

Nodding dumbly, Jeremy reached around Gavin and jerked him off fast and hard. Sending Gavin jolting forward and screaming  _fuck and yes!_

His knot popped into Gavin and Jeremy leaned down sinking his teeth into Gavin's shoulder as his come pumped Gavin full; Gavin sobbing in relief.    

 

* * *

 

"So... advice from Fredo, huh?" 

Gavin punched him in the arm, fight a blush. "He said the first time Ryan fucked him during his heat out there, they had people coming into their house and he killed them while Ry fucked him... It was hot okay." 

Smirking, Jeremy tugged his mate down and pressed their lips together, coaxing his mouth open, nibbling on his lip and letting Gavin suck on his tongue. A string of saliva glistening in the sun. 

"Gonna have to treat him to something nice then, aren't we?"

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments are appreciated!♡


End file.
